


Gremaya - Oneshots and drabbles and possible headcanons

by Horns_N_Jams



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gremaya, Headcanon, Next Generation, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horns_N_Jams/pseuds/Horns_N_Jams
Summary: As I love this pair to death, I must fill my soul with some good content of themOther character tags will be added with time and updates.. yesIncludes ocs and my crackhead humor
Relationships: Amaya/Gren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Gremaya - Oneshots and drabbles and possible headcanons

"Dad?" 

Gawain gently tugged his father's sleeve, trying to get his attention to him. "Hm, what is it baby?" Gren kneel down to his son's level and picked the 4 years old up. 

"Whats a soulmate?" The dark haired boy asked in curiosity, he must have picked the new word from someone, and now its interested to know more about it. 

"It is a… Well, it is like a best friend. But much more." 

Gren started, taking good hold of his son while they walked outside.

"It's the one person in the world, that knows you better than anyone else." 

Gawain leaned his head on Gren shoulder to listen what answer would his father give to him, and squinted his deep warm brown eyes as they entered into sunlight.

"And someone who makes you a better person." 

He turned his eyes to his wife, who was currently teaching their 2 years old daughter sign language, with a wide smile on her face.

"Well… Actually, they don't make you a better person.."

Gawain turned his head up in confusion. Gren smiled to him, placing a kiss on his sons dark hair. Gawain let out tiny and cute giggle.

"You do that yourself." 

Gren fixed his arm under his son.

"Because, they inspire you." 

Gren turned back to look at Amaya, with a smile, Amaya returned him the smile back.

"A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever." 

Gren started to walk closer to his wife, and daughter.

"It is the person, who knew you and accepted you." Amaya stood up from the bench she was sitting, tightly holding their daughter, whos red hair shined in the sunlight. Gren smiled to them.

"And believed in you, before anyone else did or when no one else would." 

Amaya with her free hand, took hold of his chin. Taking him closer to her for a kiss.

"And no matter what happens…you’ll always love them." Gren finished with a smile, leaning back in for another kiss. 

Gawain groaned while covered his eyes form the sight of his parents. 


End file.
